Can You Hear Heaven Cry The Tears Of An Angel?
by LottieVanHelsing
Summary: After the events of the Dalek invasion, Ianto and Gwen wait for their captain to come back to them and find in each other some strength. Song Fic


**Title** - Can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel...?

**Rating** – T (Pure Fluffy Fluffness, Sweet Like Candy Floss ^_^)

**Characters – **Ianto/Gwen friendship, Jack/Ianto, mentioned Gwen/Rhys and Gwen/Jack

**Summary** – After the events of the Dalek invasion, Ianto and Gwen wait for their captain to come back to them and find in each other some strength

**Spoilers – **Doctor Who (The Stolen Earth and Journey's End), Torchwood (Exit Wounds)

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of the Characters to do with Torchwood, Doctor Who or any other from a TV series or book series that may be mentioned in this story, I DO own Alanas and any other OC here though :D

**A/N - All criticism is welcome, I'm here for the same reasons as everyone else : Shameless Janto fluff, and to become a better writer :D**

**Can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel...?**

The metal shell of the Dalek had yet to be removed from the doorway.

The debris and rubble from the planet soaring across the universe had not been cleaned up.

Jack's office was still overturned, and the workstations where in disarray.

And two of the three remaining members of Torchwood where gathered in the Autopsy bay.

Ianto was sat on the ledge, his legs dangling over the side; his usually impeccably arranged suit was a mess. He was covered in dust, his dark hair streaked white, his shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned, his tie thrown to the side along with his waistcoat and blazer. His head was leaning against the chain that acted as a banister, and his clear blue eyes where closed, though he was fully conscious.

Gwen, like Ianto, was covered in dust and grime. She sat away from him, on the stone steps, her arms curled right around her knees, as if holding her body together. Her eyes were wide, staring down at her hands that were curled tight around her phone. Tears tracked down her face, but they were both of exhaustion and happiness, having just spoken to Rhys, and been assured the love of her life was safe. Still, she was scared. Like Ianto, she was electrically aware that Jack had not yet returned from his escapade with the doctor. They were both listening for the alarms that would tell them that their captain was safe.

She looked over at Ianto, watching as he sat stiller then she had ever seen anyone who was alive sit. She was about to go over and check his pulse and his breathing when his eyes opened. He caught her staring and gave a little half smile, looking lost and scared. As much as she wanted to go and hug him and mother him she couldn't. She knew he would not allow it. What she didn't know was that Ianto wanted to do the same. To wrap his team member tight his arms and tell her everything would be ok. Her dark green eyes were terrified, more scared then Ianto knew he looked so he pulled himself together, lifted his head and got to his feet, his joints and muscles crying in protest. He moved quickly to Gwen and sat down next to her, gathering her up like a child and hugging her.

Her shock faded quickly as she cuddled closer to the body she was now draped across. There was nothing romantic in either of their actions, just an unspoken promise from each of them to the other to know that they were cared for, that they could get through this... That Jack was coming back. Gwen curled close to Ianto, shocked at how muscled his body was under his debonair shirts. His caring nature was more of a shock to her though.

*"Dybiais casaech 'm," She croaked, her voice strained from not using it and the dust. Ianto chuckled slightly, his chest vibrating from the noise.

"*No. Cenfigennais chennych," he amended gently, giving her a gentle squeeze. Their language gave them the connection they needed to talk openly, without it, they knew neither would properly talk to the other, "*Chennych a Jack," he mumbled softly, turning his head from her as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"*Pam?"

He sighed, "*Achos cara 'ch." Gwen stared up at him, with her eyes wide.

"He doesn't Ianto," She said softly, placing a hand on his arm and rubbing gently, "Not anymore at least. I've seen the way he looks at you," He laughed dryly, "I'm serious! He loved... The idea of me I think.... He wanted to have a normal life, a family, what I have with Rhys," She smiled and locked her fingers with Ianto's, "He's IN love with you, even if he's too scared to admit it,"

"I hope you're right," He whispered as he rested his cheek against Gwen's hair. They sat in a compatible silence, Ianto rubbing soothing circles on Gwen's back, and her cuddling close, her body now on his lap and her arms around his neck. Her face was pressed against his neck, and Ianto noticed the change in her breathing from low breaths to deep that indicated she had fallen asleep. With a smile Ianto got to his feet, his arms lifting Gwen easily into a bridal lift as he carried her to the couch and lay her down on it gently without waking her. He threw his blazer over her, after contemplating the lab coat for a while; it was not a good idea to drown her in memories of Owen whilst she was so fragile.

Walking with a slight limp from being thrown to the ground when the earth had moved for the first time, he made his way over to the coffee machine and made some of the industrial strength coffee Jack loved so much, and that Tosh had learnt to hate...

"_You may as well just let him chew the beans Ianto!" She had scolded, her arms folded in a motherly way._

"_I think he would if I gave him the idea, so let's keep that quiet shall we, " Tosh had smiled then, allowing Ianto's sweet smile to melt away the frosty exterior she often tried to give when she was being responsible. _

Ianto gasped slightly as the sudden emotions that he had been keeping at bay since Tosh and Owens deaths tried to engulf him in one go. His hands shook, and his eyes burned before he got his emotions under control. He missed Tosh; her warm hugs when it just got too much for him, and the way her face lit up when something clicked in her brain, the laughter in her voice when he tried to teach Owen how to use the coffee machine. He felt guilty then. He missed Owen. Of course he did, no matter how much he would deny it if the medic could ever ask... He missed the arguments they used to have, blazing, even though the pair of them knew they were smiling. He missed the shout of "Oi tea-boy!" that would often ring through the hub...

Wiping his eyes Ianto grabbed his cup of coffee and went into the min area of the hub, watching Gwen sleep for a few minutes, before he leant back and turned his eyes to the cog door.

"Jack, I need you," He whispered.

xxx

Jack's head whipped around as if someone had said something. He was sure he had heard Ianto's voice, his soft Welsh tones pleading. He looked ay Martha and Mickey who were regarding him with concern.

"Jack? Are you ok?" Martha asked, placing her hand on his arm. He grinned and nodded and they continued to walk along the bay towards the little tourist shop. Martha looked scared as she gazed at the door. There would be a quiet welcome to the hub without Tosh and Owen there. Jack looked at her a hugged her tight, looking from her to the door. She grinned, "Run! Go on, go and get your man!" Jack let out a laugh like a bark and ran full throttle into the shop, leaving Mickey and Martha laughing as they linked arms and walked forward. Martha pressed the button that let them down and immediately jack's smile fell away.

In the doorway, the remains of a Dalek was still smoking, and Jack paled, running forward, needing to be reassured that his team, his family... his love, was safe. The alarms sounded as he walked through the cog door and looked around the wrecked hub, searching for a sign of life. Gwen sat up from the couch and let out a little scream, hurtling forward into Jack's arms. He lifted her off her feet with ease, his arms tight around her small thin shivering frame that was drenched in a familiar blazer. He kissed her forehead and set her down, his eye now frantically searching her face for injuries. Once he was sure of her health he turned and searched the hub, his heart racing so fast he feared it might burst out his chest. His eyes located who he was looking for and he almost cried with happiness.

Ianto was stood on the opposite end of the Hub, his hand resting against the banister at the foot of the stairs that led from the hot house. He looked as though he had been frozen, his eyes glued to Jack, as though he was scared he would disappear and his knuckles where white on the metal he gripped. Regaining the use of his legs Jack strode forward his coat billowing as he grabbed hold of Ianto's face and kissed him with a passion, and a need neither of them were aware he could muster. Ianto gripped the lapels of Jack's great coat, feeling the rough yet soft material twist under his fingers in desperation. They pulled away, still holding tight to each other, staring into the eyes of the other.

Martha and Gwen who had finished exchanging hugs and introducing Mickey, where watching the scene with tears in their eyes, hugging each other, while Mickey grinned, wondering who the guy was who had managed to domesticate Captain Innuendo. Jack's eyes moved down Ianto's body, checking for any serious damage besides the obvious cuts and bruises that littered him as they did with Gwen. When he was satisfied he wrapped him arms around Ianto, burying his face in the young Welshman's neck, and letting his tears soak the pink fabric of his shirt.

They barely heard the cog roll away from the door and the three others leave, and it was what felt like a lifetime before they broke apart, their eyes red and puffy, and their faces damp. Stroking his hands over Jack's chest, Ianto let out a small sob, unaware he had even been holding it in, while he let his hands move to his lover's hips. Jack sighed in contentment.

Without word, Jack led his young lover to his office, both of them smiling, knowing what was to come. Later, curled up in each other's embrace, their bodies still covered in a light sheen, and their chest rising and falling heavily, panting with exertion, the two men looked deep into each others eyes, both of them relaxing, both too scared to tell the other how they felt. Moving so he was hovering slightly over Jack's body, Ianto traced his hand across the broad shoulders and muscled chest of his captain, letting his hand ascend upwards to stroke through the thick hair that swept over Jack's forehead.

"Sleep, Cariad," Ianto muttered, as the blue eyes he was staring into began to droop with exhaustion. He smiled at the word that he had let slip, thankful that Jack could not understand a word of Welsh, despite having lived in the centre of the small country for well over a hundred years.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Jack asked fearfully, his eyes round as saucers, and his voice laced with all the innocence of a small child. Ianto nodded, and the immortal smiled at him, curling his hand around the archivist's shoulders and pulling him closer to his body. Jack was sleeping within minutes, his deep breathing pulling Ianto into the land of dreams with him.

**A/N – Welsh Meanings (Sorry if they don't mean them! I used an online translator to try and make Gwen and Ianto's relationship that little bit more intimate!)**

"**Dybiais casaech 'm," – I thought you hated me**

"**No. Cenfigennais chennych," – No. I was jealous of you. **

"**Chennych a Jack," – Of you and Jack**

"**Pam?" – Why?**

"**Achos cara 'ch." – Because he loves you**


End file.
